Vile
Vile is a Maverick and was initially Sigma's second in command. However, following his encounters with the Heroes of Legend, Vile has distanced himself from the Maverick army, although he continues to work alongside Sigma and the Revolutionaries to further his own agenda. Vile is one of the main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Despite this, however, Vile's goals are difficult to judge, as he intends to remake the world so that everyone exists only to determine who is the strongest and will do whatever it takes to achieve those goals. History Sigma's Second-in Command Vile's past prior to Super Smash Bros. Crossover is for the most part unknown. However, it appears that Vile is one of Sigma's high ranking soldiers, as he accompanied Sigma into the past in order to infect Bass with the Maverick Virus. Vile would later become a member of the Revoultionaries along with Sigma upon arriving in the past, but remained inactive during the Neo Smash Champion Tourney until Mecha Sally's defeat in Subspace. Betraying the Revolutionaries Following the battle between Sonic the Hedgehog and Mecha Sally, Vile came out of hiding to help Sigma claim control of Mecha Sally for their own plans. During the conflict, Vile mostly fought against Sasuke Uchiha with minor interference from Sonic, but fled with Sigma after infecting Mecha Sally with the Maverick Virus. Vile later accompanied Sigma and the rest of the Mavericks into Subspace to reclaim control over Mecha Sally, but fled with Team Ganon, Dark Samus, and the remaining Revolutionaries after the Heroes of Legend's transformation into pure Phazon. Joining Mecha Sally Vile later assisted Sigma by holding the Heroes of Legend and the Brawl Spectator Society at bay while Sigma uploaded his soul into Mecha Sally. However, Vile is caught off guard when Mecha Sally reveals that Sigma has become integrated into her systems. Vile is unphased, however, and joins Mecha Sally's army. Rise to Power, Declaration of War, Sealed Away, and Return Vile would later accompany the rest of Mecha Sally's forces to Norfair, where he witnesses Mecha Sally's purification and Sigma's supposed demise. At this point, Vile begins to operate under his own agenda, and assists the renegade Heroes of Legend in their fight against King Dedede by preventing him from using the Dark Cannon on them. After taunting King Dedede, Vile makes a broadcast to the dimensions about the Heroes of Legend's ascension to the status of Creator and their new view on the world, and declares that while the Neo Smash Champion Tourney will continue, the Heroes of Legend will destroy anyone who attempts to defy them, and to enjoy the time they have left before the current reality disappears with a new, perfect one in its place. Vile then puts Ghirahim in charge of the Brawl Spectator Society and has Wolf O'Donnell and King Dedede arrested for their crimes against the Heroes of Legend. Eventually, Vile learns of Sigma's ressurection, but decides to have the Heroes of Legend interrupt the meeting of the dimensions, effectively instigating a war between the dimensions. Vile later helps the Heroes of Legend carry out Operation: Rebirth with the ultimate intent of becoming a god, but is betrayed and sealed away by the Heroes of Legend. Vile is later liberated by Zelda in her quest to reach her full potential, and learns of the Heroes of Legend's failure to remake the world. Angered at how his plan has fallen apart, Vile declares that he is going to turn each of the dimensions into a wasteland with his own hands. Rejoining the Revolutionaries and Defeat Following the Battle at the Stadium, Vile rejoins the Revolutionaries, though he insists that he is in Midna's rebellion for his own reasons. Vile later battles against Sasuke Uchiha once again after Sasuke decides to put an end to Midna's rebellion once and for all, and unleashes the full extent of his powers in an attempt to kill Sasuke. However, Sasuke manages to overwhelm Vile since Sasuke didn't really battle against Itachi Uchiha before he died from illness. Left in a critical condition due to the rapid use of his energy consuming weaponry, Vile angrily asks himself what Midna sees in the Heroes of Legend and attempts to prevent Sasuke from leaving, but deactivates while reaching for Sasuke, left in his helpless position. Unexpected Ressurection and Mecha Sally's Rebellion Vile is later retrieved by Mecha Sally and undergoes extensive repairs. During this time, Vile recalls his past, remembering when he was created by Dr. Cain, which was the day he first met Mega Man X, and when he later became a member of the Maverick Hunters' 17th Elite Unit, recalling that he began to resent X because everyone was interested in him even though X was a B-Class Hunter. Vile then recalls how he was arrested and labelled as a Maverick, and how Sigma recruited him into his rebellion, which intensified his hatred for X since Sigma believed that X was the key to the future and evolution of Reploids. Vile then remembers how he accompanied Sigma into the past, and began resenting Sigma as well when he learned that Sigma wanted to infect Bass with the Maverick Virus, since Vile viewed Bass as just an ancient robot. Vile then remembers that his hatred towards Sigma intensified when Sigma revealed his new intention to infect Mecha Sally with the Maverick Virus, which angered Vile since Sigma explained that Mecha Sally had a heart and soul, which reminded Vile of X, although Vile knew he couldn't overthrow Sigma. However, Vile recalls how his hatred towards Sigma reached the boiling point when Sigma revealed his plan to possess Mecha Sally and gave Vile a weapon that would ensure that his influence remained intact even if Sonic purged him from Mecha Sally, which angered Vile at how Sigma was still obsessed with controlling an inferior robot, but still refused to stand up to Sigma. Vile then remembers how he made sure that only a small amount of Sigma's influence would remain in Mecha Sally when Sigma was finally purged. Vile remembers that he then became a free lance agent when he was approached by Midna, who asked Vile to reveal the Heroes of Legend's corruption and then declare war on the dimensions with the promise of becoming the god of the prime dimension. After this, Vile begins questioning what was so special about X, Mecha Sally, and the Heroes of Legend, stating they were just regular fighters, and questions why everyone is fighting to become the Creator, calling it pointless since everyone is the same. Vile then awakens from his coma and is surprised to not only see that he is onboard the Egg Carrier, but that Mecha Sally fully repaired him. Vile asks Mecha Sally why she would revive him, and learns that Mecha Sally intends to turn the Dimensional Army against each other so that she can copy their data and fufill her own destiny by ensuring the Smash World's evolution and requires Vile's help. Calling Mecha Sally insane and declaring that her intentions are Maverick talk, Vile declares that he is done helping the Revolutionaries with their rebellion and refuses to help Mecha Sally with her own rebellion, only for Mecha Sally to say that her rebellion has already begun. Commenting that he couldn't care less at this point, Vile leaves the repair room, and tells Mecha Sally that he plans to gather The Creator's Triune together to put an end to the Dimensional War and stop everyone from fighting to become the Creator, saying that they should only fight to prove who number 1 really is. Schism of the Revolutionaries, Hunt for Gwen Tennyson, and The Ritual When the Heroes of Legend overthrow Madara and declare their intentions to remake the world, Vile branches off from the Revolutionaries and takes command of his own faction whose only goal is to ensure that the Heroes of Legend put an end to the struggle for dominance. Vile then tells his faction that they are going to capture Gwen Tennyson since she possesses a trace of the Midna Virus, and constructs a rocket to head to Anodyne. Upon arrival, Vile tells Gwen that there's no point in hiding, as he will find her even if it means killing any Anodites that get in his way. When Gwen does come out of hiding, Vile engages in combat with her until Obito Uchiha arrives and forces Gwen back to her human form, allowing Midna to take control of Gwen. Vile later watches as the Heroes of Legend summon Master Hand, but is shocked when the Heroes of Legend reveal that they don't know what they want anymore, and is infuriated when Master Hand leaves without remaking the world. EXE City Incident, The Death of the Heroes of Legend, and Project: Utopia Following the ritual, Vile is largely inactive, only providing the Heroes of Legend with his support during their conflicts with Sonic.exe, until EXE City is built to lock up the corrupted Heroes of the World, as the Revolutionaries proceed to relocate to EXE City for the next phase of their plans. During this time, Vile attempts to take advantage of the dying Heroes of the World in order to betray the Revolutionaries, although his plans are ruined when the Heroes of the World decide to betray the Revolutionaries so that they could have their final battle with the Heroes of Legend. After the Heroes of the World die from the Kabuto Virus, Vile abandons his plans for betraying the Revolutionaries after they unite under their original goal of remaking the world. Vile then takes part in the final battle against Kabuto Yakushi, Sonic.exe, and Solaris after it is revealed that the Revolutionaries were being used. Vile then attempts to help cure the Heroes of Legend after they start to succumb to the Kabuto Virus due to Ryuk's Death Note, but is unable to prevent the Heroes of Legend's deaths after they use the Death Note to speed up their remaining time. As a result, Vile continues to help the Revolutionaries in their quest of revenge against Master Hand. Appearance Vile's primary appearance is based off his appearance in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. For some reason, during the invasion of Anodyne, Vile uses his appearance from Mega Man X8. Later, during the conflict in EXE City, Vile uses his appearance from Mega Man X3. Personality Initially, Vile was nothing more than Sigma's second-in command. However, after getting fed up with Sigma's beliefs that what he view as inferior robots like X, Bass, and Mecha Sally are the key to their evolution, Vile decides to stop being a lackey and begin his own rise to power. Vile is a complete psychopath bent on destruction, although this is due to an irrepairable short circuit in his brain, and while Sigma wants to create a world inhabited solely by robots, Vile wanted the current reality to be destroyed so that a new one may take its place with him as its god like Midna promised. As a result, Vile is determined to keep the Heroes of Legend on their path of hatred. Despite this, Vile harbors a deep resentment towards the Heroes of Legend, viewing them as nothing but renegades with a god complex who had power given to them after each battle while Vile had to work for his power, and doesn't understand why Midna wants to use the Heroes of Legend for her rebellion. Unlike Sigma, Vile does not accept defeat so easily, as he declared he would go on a rampage after learning of the Heroes of Legend's failure to remake the world. Vile is also shown to be an arrogant and impatient individual, as he declared that he was the strongest Reploid and recklessly wasted his energy reserves against Sasuke Uchiha, assuming that he actually fought Itachi in a heated battle when Itachi died from illness without Sasuke having to fight him. During his comatose state, Vile reveals that he harbors deep hatred towards beings that he views as inferior that others are fascinated by since Vile is unable to see what makes them special. Vile also considers every fighter in the Smash World as being the same, and doesn't understand why others fight to become the new Creator. After awakening from his coma, Vile declares that he no longer cares about the Revolutionaries' cause and is no longer interested in becoming a god and desires to stop everyone from fighting for the status of Creator, believing that people should only fight to determine who is number 1. Theme Song Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopaths Category:Complete Monsters